God Eater (term)
The God Eaters are the titular group of characters in the God Eater series. Like the God Arcs and the Aragami, they are the character focus in the game's story and gameplay. There are different generations of God Eaters: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd generations. The 3rd generation of God Eaters are said to have greater potential than the previous two. 1st generation God Eaters are the regular army and old types, 2nd generations consist of regular new types, and the 3rd generation are currently only members of Blood. Definition God Eaters are humans who have been found to be compatible with one of the God Arcs- living Aragami weapons made to harm and devour other Aragami- which they are paired to with Fenrir's "aptitude tests", and they are thus trained to use such formidable weapons to fight against the Aragami. A person does not choose to be a God Eater in the strictest sense- in exchange for coming under the protection of Fenrir and receiving rations, a person's genetic code is taken and added to Fenrir's database, and every time a God Arc is either built or becomes available (due to the retirement or, more likely, death of its previous owner) the database is consulted for potential matches. If a person is found to be a match, they must comply with Fenrir's demand and become a God Eater. The prospective God Eater is brought to a station and put through aptitude tests; if these are passed, the final stage is to be fused with an armlet- a crucial item needed to control a God Arc. This is an extremely painful and dangerous process, and there is a low- but not miniscule- chance of failing and dying at this crucial stage. Should a God Eater survive, however, they are bonded with a God Arc, and can commence their duties of hunting and slaying Aragami. Their armlet is now fused to them, and is the crucial link between human and God Arc- it provides regular injections of Bias Factor, an Aragami-derived compound that ensures they won't be eaten by their own weapon. Should the armlet be damaged or removed, this Bias Factor cannot be supplied and the unlucky God Eater will find themselves devoured in a matter of minutes or days; as shown in the cases of Kate Lawry and Lindow Amamiya. Lindow, however, is a special case- he is, to date, the only God Eater to lose his armlet and escape with their humanity intact, though not without disfigurement. Despite the sacrifices and danger required to become a God Eater, however, they are paid handsomely for their work- some of the highest wages in Fenrir, in fact. Some skilled individuals can make it to the point where they can retire in relative peace. These individuals have their armlet sealed and they are no longer required for active duty, though some will continue to work in an administrative or training role- Tsubaki Amamiya is one such God Eater. All branches of Fenrir divided God Eaters to each unit numbers, except Fenrir America Branch they are using NATO phonetic alphabet (as seen in Return of the Messiah) instead of numbers. God Eater Children God Eaters are not prohibited from having children and raising a family. The children of God Eaters are often born with a Bias Factor already present in their body; this affords them unique abilities and powers compared to a baseline God Eater. There are two examples in the main series: *Soma Schicksal, who was born as part of the Managarm Project and the first person to be injected with the P73 Bias Factor, having been administered the compound whilst still in the womb. Despite the official failure of the project and the death of his mother during his birth, Soma developed into an extremely strong God Eater. *Nana Kozuki, the daughter of a 1st Generation God Eater named Yoshino Kozuki. Nana was born with with a high Blood Power potential due to the Bias Factor in her body, so she was drafted into Blood to learn to awake and control this power. Notably, Nana seems to have had her Blood Power (to attract Aragami attention across a long range) from a very young age, but simply could not control or use it consciously until it was fully awoken with the help of the rest of the Blood Unit. God Eater Burst/Resurrection Members and Teams In Fenrir's Far East Branch, there are three notable teams, or Units; the 1st Unit (Retaliation Team), the 2nd Unit (Defense Team), and the 3rd Unit (which is not seen in the game but most likely to be a reserve unit). There was also a 7th Unit mentioned but its members remain unknown as the unit itself only had a single mention during the course of the game. Note: These ranks are based on Challenge Rank. The following members in each unit, along with their classes and God Eater types and weapons, are: 1st Unit (Retaliation Team) *Protagonist (God Eater) - (Retaliation Leader/Any class in Lieutenant Rank), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Variable Weapon Combinations) **Yuu Kannagi - (Retaliation Leader/Any class in Lieutenant Rank), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) **Aki Tamashiro - (Retaliation Leader/Any class in Lieutenant Rank), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) **Ryo Kagami - (Retaliation Leader/Any class in Lieutenant Rank), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) **Lenka Utsugi - (???), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Blast Gun/Long Blade) *Lindow Amamiya - (Former Leader/Corporal), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Long Blade), (New-Type/Unknown Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Sakuya Tachibana - (Sub Leader/Medic Corporal), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Sniper Gun) *Soma Schicksal - (Assault Corporal), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Buster Blade) *Kota Fujiki - (Scout Sergeant), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Assault Gun) *Alisa Amiella - (Sniper Private), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) 2nd Unit (Defense Team) *Tatsumi O'Mori - (Defense Leader/Guard Corporal), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Short Blade) *Brendan Bardell - (Sub Leader/Assault Sergeant), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Buster Blade) *Kanon Daiba - (Medic Private), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Blast Gun) *Annette Koenig - (Recruit), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Buster Blade) 3rd Unit (Reserve Team) *Shun Ogawa - (Scout Sergeant), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Long Blade) *Karel Schneider - (Sniper Sergeant), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Assault Gun) *Gina Dickinson - (Sniper Sergeant), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Sniper Gun) *Federico Caruso - (Recruit), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Sniper Gun/Long Blade) Unknown Unit *Eric der Vogelweid - (Pfc Sniper), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Blast Gun) Others *Shio - (Aragami Girl), (New-Type/??? Generation/Assault Gun/Short Blade) *Ren - (God Eater Soul), (New-Type/2nd Generation/Sniper Gun/Short Blade) God Eater 2/Rage Burst Members and Teams Unlike the previous game and the remake, class types are removed to favor weapon labels. Special Forces Blood *Protagonist (God Eater 2) - (Vice-Captain/Captain) (New-Type/Variable Weapon Combinations) **Hiro Kamui - (Vice-Captain/Captain) (New-Type/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Julius Visconti - (New-Type/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Ciel Alencon - (Vice Captain) (New-Type/Sniper Gun/Short Blade) *Gilbert McLaine - (New-Type/Assault Gun/Charge Spear) *Nana Kouzuki - (New-Type/Shotgun/Boost Hammer) *Romeo Leoni - (New-Type/Blast Gun/Buster Blade) *Livie Collete - (New-Type/Shotgun/Variant Scythe) Note: All Blood members are recorded as 3rd Generation God Arc users in the NORN. 1st Unit *Kota Fujiki - (Captain) (Old-Type/1st Generation/Assault Gun) *Erina der Vogelweid - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Shotgun/Charge Spear) *Emil von Strasbourg - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Blast Gun/Boost Hammer) 4th Unit *Haruomi Makabe - (Captain) (New-Type/2nd Generation/Sniper Gun/Buster Blade) *Kanon Daiba - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Blast Gun) Unknown Affiliation *Kigurumi - (New-Type/? Generation/Shotgun/Short Blade) Former Affiliation (Fenrir Far East Branch) *Yoshino Kouzuki - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Buster Blade) Cradle *Protagonist (God Eater) - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Variable Weapon Combinations) **Yuu Kannagi - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) **Aki Tamashiro - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Alisa Amiella - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Soma Schicksal - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Buster Blade) *Lindow Amamiya - (New-Type/Unknown Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) 2nd Unit (Reformed) *Tatsumi O'Mori - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Short Blade) *Brendan Bardell - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Buster Blade) 3rd Unit (Reformed) *Shun Ogawa - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Long Blade) *Karel Schneider - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Assault Gun) *Gina Dickinson - (Old-Type/1st Generation/Sniper Gun) Fenrir Glasgow Branch (Former Affiliations) *Kate Laurie - (New-Type/2nd Generation!/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Haruomi Makabe - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Sniper Gun/Buster Blade) *Gilbert McLaine - (Old-Type/1st Generation!/Charge Spear) ! - Kate and Gilbert are recognized as having an Old-Type God Arc prior to making use of the New-Type God Arc they are seen with. Fenrir Singapore Branch *Carie Yue - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Shotgun/Short Blade) Fenrir Marseille Branch *Camille Rembrandt - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) Fenrir Rio de Janeiro Branch *Inez Almeida - (New-Type/2nd Generation/Blast Gun/Charge Spear) Retired God Eaters *Gen Momota - Instructor (Formerly Old-Type/1st Generation/Pistol Gun) *Tsubaki Amamiya - Instructor (Formerly Old-Type/1st Generation/Assault Gun) *Damian Rodrigo - Engineer (Formerly Old-Type/1st Generation/Unknown Equipment) Other Media Fenrir America Branch God Eater: Return of the Messiah *Silva Orcride (New-Type/2nd Generation/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Mizuki (New-Type/2nd Generation/Pistol?/Boomerang Bow?) *Jake (Old-Type/1st Generation/Assault Gun) *Edger K. Rogers (New-Type/2nd Generation/?/Charge Spear) *Rosette (?/?/Boost Hammer) Asasoru (Former Affiliations) God Eater: Those Who Break Taboo *Geese Crimson *Marguerite Claverie *Venne Reficul 2nd Unit (Defense Team) God Eater ~side by side~ *Marco Donath - (Defense Leader/???), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Blast Gun) *Tatsumi O'Mori - (Guard Private), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Short Blade) *Brendan Bardell - (Assault Private), (Old-Type/1st Generation/Buster Blade) Far East Wolf Valley Academy God Eater Mobile *Protagonist (Mobile) *Kotomi Daiba *Ryuuto Ichimiya *Yui Naruko *Shogo Tsuchiya *Kazuma Howard Campbell *Keina Mochizuki Category:God Eaters